Child of Necromancy, Spawn of Dementor
by Necrosia of the Moon and Night
Summary: Three girls come to Hogwarts. Necrosia: princess of Dementors and of the Dead. Sari: princess of Moon Wolves. Nokomis: princess of Night Wolves. Why is it so important they get along? Please Read it & Review it. ha! i finally updated! booyaka!!
1. Chapter One: The Princess of Azkaban

Disclaimer: *sighs in exasperation* HOW many times must I TELL you!? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER & CO!!!! They, and anything else you recognize, belong to the Literary Goddess, JKR. Hud sa*!!! (not me) So go tell your lawyers that you are unable to sue me. All I own is Necrosia. (Well, duh, I AM Necrosia.)

A/N: all words surrounded by // \\ are in Dou'raan, the language of the Dementors (of which I claim complete control over, if you want to borrow it please e-mail me at necrosia_the_necromancer_of_moon_and_night@hotmail.com), one day I will create actual words, but not just yet. There will be some parts in the Necrian, the language of Necromancers (I also claim complete control over that, again, if you want to borrow it, e-mail me at the address stated above). 

Chapter One: The Princess of Azkaban

_One by one, the Dementors huddled around the River's Edge, a place of crossing that existed in both the realm of the dead, and of the living. All was silent as they waited for the Demad, and they had been waiting for a long time for this day. The day they would create their princess. _

There was a ripple in the still water.

//It comes.\\ one of them hissed. They all looked toward the water, as a creature rose out of it. The creature was a dead creature, had been for a few years, but it was beautifull. It was dressed in silver robes and had silver hair and eyes, even its skin was silver.

That was what made the creature a Demad. Only the Demad are totally silver, most dead creatures become grayish while in the River, in Death. 

"Ouee rysh lume." the creature said. (You have come)

//Of course, milady, we hath waited many a millenia for this day\\ said the one who announced the Demad's arrival.

"Uus cahn ouee rysh. Fa jai ti ro cryss?" she asked. (Of course you have. Who will be the one?)

//Kenaze, shall be the one.\\

" Nu ti al." (so be it)

************************************************************************

The girl stiffled a giggle as she hid in one of the cells. It was the fifth time Kenaze had walked by and he _still _hasn't noticed her. You'd think that a Dementor would be able to tell the difference between a prisoner and the girl, but he can't. But then again, the girl, Necrosia, was not an ordinary girl. Most would find it impossible for anyone, anyone at all, to giggle in such a place. But she had no problem doing so. She loved it there. The humans (She did not consider herself to be one of that pathetic race) were often too far past sanity to be able to bother her. The only one who was able to talk to her, and had done so on a few occasions, had escaped two years ago. This time Anazia walked by. Necrosia physically hid behind the prisoner this time, Anazia was much better at finding her than Kenaze was. 

//I know thou art there, Necrosia.\\ she said.

Under her hood, she scowled. Anazia always used that tone when she was to go back to her cell.

//I must to go back into my cell, musn't I.\\ Necrosia replies, more statement than question.

//I'm afraid so, your highness.\\ Necrosia glared.

//Thou knowest I hate that.\\

//Thou knowest 'tis true.\\

Necrosia glared again.

"Ro belg uus ti'el y Necromancer" She says sighingly. (The pains of being a Necromancer)

//If thou wouldn't raise death so often, thou wouldn't hath been caught.\\ Anazia pointed out.

//It hath been years since!\\

//Thou thinkest the humans care? They art the fools of fools, and carest of nothing but themselves.\\

//'Tis true, 'tis true. But I am here with thee now, are I not?\\

Anazia shook her head in exasperation.

//We all knowest thou came her on purpose, Necrosia. But thou must not do so again.\\

//What dost thou mean?\\

//The Minister of Fools cometh to see you.\\

//Me??\\

//Yes, thee.\\

//But why?\\

//I knowest not the reason\\

Necrosia sighed again. Normally, humans would never come to the isle of Azkaban unless they were prisoners or Aurors going on shift. And even then, the Aurors rarely went inside the actually prison. Merely patrolling the outside. In Azkaban, she was allowed free, as the Dementors seemed to see her as their "princess" but that was only because she was not affected by them, not like most people. The only time the Minister of Fools, as the Dementors and Necrosia called him, comes is during his yearly inspection, which was last July. It is now September.

//Fine. I take my leave.\\ Necrosia said as she walked to her cell. She reached it and began cleaning it back up so it looked like one of the normal cells, not her 'bedroom'. Kenaze and Anazia took their posts by her cell door.

//He comes.\\ Kenaze says quietly as the footsteps are coming closer.

"Well, here is her cell Albus. I don't know how you got permission for this without me knowing or why you even want to see her of all people. Could you imagine what would have happened if she had gotten out along with Black?" said the Minister of Fools.

"Now, now Cornelius, she is just a child after all. And she didn't get out with Black, did she?" said another voice.

"Well, no. But you must admit Albus, a Necromancer is a very dangerous person. Do you have any idea how many people she raised? 53! 53 people were raised because of her! And what if she had risen You-Know-Who? Or Grindelwald?"

"Cornelius, you are highly over-rating the girl. She didn't kill anyone to raise the dead, did she?"

"No, but she may have raised what she killed!"

"Cornelius…"

"Now Albus, I know we aren't on speaking terms any longer, but even I feel I need to warn you about her. She's like Black, the Dementors don't affect her. Not the way they affect normal people."

"Oh?"

"It's true, and you know how other Necromancers are affected, they kill themselves in less than a week!"

"Hmm, I see."

The two men finally reached her cell.

"We are here to see the prisoner, Necrosia." Kenaze and Anazia moved aside, albeit reluctantly. Necrosia was able to sense their intense dislike for the two men, particularly for the one she didn't know.

"Hello prisoner." said the MoF.

"Cornelius!" said the other one frowning, "She is still a human being, after all."

Necrosia snorted.

"Hello Necrosia, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh like she knows what Hogwarts is!" the MoF muttered. Necrosia sensed his dislike of Albus Dumbledore. That came from her Dementor heritage. Necrosia was able to sense other people's emotions naturally, the way Dementors naturally suck the happiness out of people. She was able to suck the happiness out of people as well, but it wasn't an automatic thing. She had to 'turn it on' in order to do so.

"Hello," Necrosia said, "and by the way, Minister, I _do_ know what Hogwarts is. I be not a fool like thee."

"Well! I never - !" he began but Dumbledore silenced him.

"Necrosia, what _do _you know about Hogwarts?"

"'Tis a building of learning, and of children. And Dementors are not allowed within."

"That's true, it's all true. How would you like to go there?"

Necrosia and the Minister looked at Dumbledore sharply.

"Albus, are you mad! You can't take a Necromancer there!"

"Ah, but I can, Cornelius. If a Necromancer signs a contract saying they will never raise the dead again, they are allowed free, and, if they are young enough, able to be taught at Hogwarts. Apparently, most ministers, forget, this little detail."

The MoF tried to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words to be able to do so.

//Thou shouldst go.\\ said Kenaze.

//But I - \\ Necrosia began, barely registering the fact that the MoF was looking at her in complete surprise, while Dumbledore only looked mildly so.

//Necrosia. Thou cannot stay here for the rest of thy life. Thou _must_ go with Dumbledore…even if we do not like him.\\ finished Anazia. Necrosia bowed her head in defeat and sighed.

"Fine. I shall go with thee." she said at last. Dumbledore beamed.

"Brilliant. Term has already started but I don't think that shall be too large a problem for us to handle. You shall be placed in Gryffindor, of course. As a Necromancer, I cannot allow you into Slytherin."

"But I'm taking her!" the MoF finally spoke up.

"What do you mean, Cornelius?"

"I will take her to Hogwarts. Is that clear Dumbledore?" demanded the minister.

"As you wish," Dumbledore said mildly, turning back to Necrosia, "Your uniform, robes, and books will already be there when you arrive." Necrosia nodded to show her understanding.

"Oh yes, and you shall need to sign here." Dumbledore held out the contract and a quill. Necrosia took the quill and signed her name.

Necrosia

"Alright then, I shall see you within a week, Lady Necrosia." Dumbledore said as he held out his hand to shake. Necrosia took it but said, frowning, "Why dost thou call me Lady? I hath no such title."

"Yes, Albus, why?"

"It is out of respect for her abilities to raise the dead. Oh, and you needn't be so formal, Necrosia."

Necrosia nodded.

Dumbledore said good-bye one last time and the Minister of Fools gave one last glare, and then Necrosia was alone once again with her Dementors.

//I hope thou knowest what thou art getting me into.\\ said Necrosia to Kenaze.

//I do, Necrosia. I do.\\


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrivals

Disclaimer: I own my mind……that's about it.

N/N: I own all rights and usuage of Necrosia ('cause it's me), Sari, Nokomis, Night Wolves, Moon Wolves, Necrian, Lunai, Dou'raan, and Silarii. If you would like to borrow these people, creatures, and languages, please e-mail me with your request. (e-mail address is in my bio) Words in // \\ are in Dou'raan, words in /\ /\ are in Silarii, and words in ::: :::are in Lunai. Necrian translations will always be at the bottom.

****

EclypsCC1: thanx for the review! I've been toying with a couple ideas that I introduced in here for a while now…

Chapter Two: The Arrivals

Sari kept calm and quiet as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father, Daziel, was walking just as quietly beside her. They walked in a smi-comfortable silence for a while.

"Sari, I know you druther stay home, but you do realize the importance of you having a witch's education, yes?" said her father as he looked down at Sari. It was quite obvious that the two were related, you couldn't deny it even if you wanted to. Both had the same silver hair and black eyes, although Sari had her mother's fair skin.

"Yes father. I've already told you, I understand the reasons."

Daziel sighed and smiled with relief. If only Sari really knew why…

The two, father and daughter, reached the doors to the Great Hall and stopped.

"Are you ready?" Daziel asked quietly.

"Yes. As ready as I can be."

Daziel nodded and opened the door. Naturally, everyone turned their heads to look at those who came in. Regally, Sari and Daziel walked in and up to the High Table to where Dumbledore sat. Next to Dumbledore there were three empty seats, saved for the honourable guests.

"Albus, it's good to see you're well." said Daziel only somewhat formally.

"As it is to see you well, Daziel," replied Dumbledore, he looked at Sari, "is this her?"

"Yes. May I present her highness, Princess Sari of the Moon Wolves." Sari gave a small, yet elegant, curtsy. Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness, but neither of you need be so formal."

"The others have yet to arrive?"

"They're on their way, Daziel. Patience."

The door to the Great Hall opened again, only this time a group of black haired people came in. At the front was a regal looking man and a girl, who looked to be about Sari's age.

"Lazarus! You've finally made it!" exclaimed Dumbledore, albeit calmly.

"Nokomis saw a sword shop." Lazarus replied.

"Dad!!!!" exclaimed the girl. Everyone in the great Hall, save those who've just arrived, the Moon Wolves, and Dumbledore, couldn't help but tare at her hair. It was night black with little pearl white specks that looked like stars. Everyone in her group had them, but she had the most, and her eyes were the most startling sky-blue.

"Hello Cousin." greeted Daziel, holding out his hand.

"Hello to you as well, Cousin." replied Lazarus, taking the offered hand.

"Cousin." the two girls said to one another as they gave brief hugs. They weren't really related, but the formalities had to be met, at least in the beginning.

"So, Albus, where's the third?" asked Lazarus looking slightly nervous.

"She's coming Lazarus, she's coming. So this is Nokomis?"

"This be her."

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore." Nokomis said formally. Out of the corner of her eye, Nokomis saw Sari purse her lips briefly.

'She's supposed to curtsy to a human of such importance and power!' Sari thought.

'Moon Wolves.' Nokomis thought.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hary, Ron, and Hermoine were talking about the newcomers.

"This is absolutely _amazing_," said Hermione, "Moon Wolves and Night Wolves _never_ get involved in human lives and there's hardly anything about them. They must be important to come here."

"Well, they're royalty of course." said Ron with a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Royalty?" asked Harry. He looked up at the group of people talking to Dumbledore at the High Table, "They don't look like it. Where's their crowns?"

"And what makes you say they're royalty?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know why they aren't wearing crowns, but I know they're royalty because of dad. I overheard him telling mum the the princess of the Moon Wolves and the princess of the Night Wolves would be coming. He started saying something else but then Fred and George came down."

"Ron! You shouldn't have been eavesdropping!" reprimanded Hermione.

"Come off it, Hermione! Dumbledore's gonna have to announce it anyway."

"I wonder what House they'll get Sorted into." Harry said thoughtfully.

"The sliver haired one looks like she'd fit into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," said Ron, "I mean, she _curtsied_ to Dumbledore. Who curtsies anymore?"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Well, _I_ think the black haired one will be in Gryffindor. She doesn't look like she'd fit anywhere else. Maybe Slytherin, but I doubt it." siad Hermione. Harry opened his mouth to say what he thought but then the doors of the Great Hall opened once again. Harry looked to see who it was and made a disgusted sound.

"It's the Minister of Magic." he said.

"Oh joy." replied a sarcastic Ron.

"Are those _Aurors_ behind him"

As it were, the Minister of Magic did have Aurors behind him. They were following behind him while encircling a person with their wands held out warningly to the person.

"It looks like a Dementor!" exclaimed a whispering Ron.

"But it doesn't feel any colder." pointed out Hermione.

"And look, you can see it's hands. Merlin, they're as white as a vampires!" said Harry, "and is it wearing handcuffs?"

"What are handcuffs?" asked Ron.

The Minister reached Dumbledore.

"Well, I've brought her Albus. You want me to write a pardon for Sirius Black as well?" he said slightly scathingly.

"That would be a nice thing to do." replied Dumbledore. As the two went on the Aurors spread out to the sides and doors of the room, thinking that it would be better to block all escape. There were Night Wovles and Moon Wolves here after all, not to mention Albus Dumbledore. Quitely and slowly, the person whom they had been escorting got a small pick out of their sleeve and began to pick the lockon the handcuffs. They hadn't been magicked shut as she didn't have a wand.

"Albus, I want there to be Aurors here to keep an eye on her!" the Minister argued as he put his hands behind his back.

A soft, barely audible, click.

The person had undone their handcuffs.

Sari and Nokomis watched quietly, a silent agreement between the two not to stop the person. If there was one person that truly annoyed them, it was Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Softly, the person made their way behind the Minister and put the handcuffs on him.

"But Al…Wh-what!?" the Minister exclaimed as he tried to bring his hands forward. Sari and Nokomis, along with the students of Hogwarts couldn't help it, they busted out laughing.

"Necrosia!" exclaimed Fudge.

"What? Serves you right." said Necrosia. She walked up to Dumbledore. "Now what?" she asked. Nokomis saw Sari clench her jaw slightly.

"I don't think she learned any of the mannerisms." whispered Nokomis to Sari.

"Neither do I." Sari replied.

"Necrosia, I'm glad you could make it." said Dumbledore beaming.

"So this is the third?" asked Lazarus. Necrosia looked at him.

"Why don't you take off your hood, your highness?" asked Daziel in a placating voice.

"I don't like being called highness. It's only a title, not who I am."

"My kind of gal!" exclaimed Nokomis while Sari barely frowned. Necrosia looked at her and under her hood raised her eyebrow, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Nokomis asked. Unkonwn to the three girls, Lazarus and Dumbledore had stopped talking to watch how they were getting along.

"You're emotions." Necrosia said simply.

"Huh?"

"You feel an intense mixture of excitement and annoyance, and they keep battling one another to be the dominant emotion. It's quite amusing, really."

"How did - how'd you know that!?"

Necrosia remained silent.

Sari looked faintly amused, until Necrosia turned to her.

"And you - you feel that you are obligated to be here, that it is something that you must do, even though you'd _much _rather be elsewhere."

Sari blushed and put her head down. She hadn't wanted her father to know that.

"Well," said Dumbledore, once again beaming, "Lazarus, Daziel, Cornelius. Why don't you take your seats here and I shall announce the three girls."

Lazarus and Daziel went to take their seats without comment, relieved that the three were there safely. Cornelius, without the cuffs on, glared at Dumbledore and pompously took his seat.

'Humans.' thought the three girls.

"Necrosia, Nokomis, Sari, if you three would please stand right here for a moment?"

"As you wish." said Sari as she moved to her spot.

"Sure." replied Nokomis as she went to hers.

Necrosia silently stood where she was told.

Dumbledore stood and said, "As you all have undoubtedly noticed, we have guests tonight. Their Majesties, King Daziel and King Lazarus, and our very own Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." he gestured to each man as he introduced them, "They have brought three girls who will be transfer students here. Sari, daughter of King Daziel, Princess of Moon Wolves, Nokomis, daughter of King Lazarus, Princess of Night Wolves, and Princess Necrosia. They have been placed into the House of Gryffindor and I hope you shall all make them most welcome."

The students and teachers clapped at the end of Dumbledore's speech. Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to come up.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, could you please see to it that these girls get to Gryffindor Tower and their classes until they become more acquainted with the castle?"

"Of course, Professor!" she replied, looking eager.

/\Oh boy, this oughta be interesting./\ Nokomis thought.

"Thank you. You may all go to your table now."

Hermione and Nokomis nodded while Sari said, "Thank you, Headmaste." Again, Necrosia was silent.

"Come sit here, with us." offered Hermoine. (N/N: Just so you all dun get confunded, Hermione is a Prefect in this story, as we all know she will be when book 5 bothers to come out)

"Thank you." Sari said again. The three princesses took the offered seats. Nokomis looked around only to be greeted by staring eyes. She scowled.

"It's times like these that I hate being a princess." she said.

"I know what you mean. At least I didn't have to deal with it all my life. I'm Harry, by the way."

"Nokomis, but I guess you already knew that. Call me Noko."

"Harry you said? You wouldn't be Harry Potter by any chance, would you?" asked Sari. Harry said.

"At times its okay, at times its unfortunate." he replied. Sari smiled and said, "I know what you mean." Nokomis snorted.

"Why do you keep looking around you, your highness?" Ron asked Necrosia. Necrosia looked at him.

"My name is Necrosia, not 'your highness'." Necrosia replied.

"Sorry y - er, Necrosia. But you act like, well, like you're not used to the attention."

"I'm not."

"Oh."

"What do you mean you aren't used to the attention? Were you sheltered from the outside world?" asked Sari.

"I wasn't sheltered, just freee from them for the most part."

"Lucky you. Where you from?" asked Nokomis.

"Where _are_ you from." Sari corrected. Nokomis ignored her.

"Aschkaean." (N/N: Aschkaean is my first Dou'raan word. It's the Dementor's term for Azkaban)

"Never heard of it."

"What are you princess of, Necrosia? Dumbledore didn't say." asked Hermione. Necrosia remained silent, unsure of how to answer the question. How could she tell a human girl that she was the princess of Dementors and the Dead?

//I beith the princess of Dementors, and of Death.\\ Necrosia said. Sari and Nokomis looked at Necrosia sharply. They recognized what language she spoke, although they didn't understand it. 

Back up at the High Table Dumbledore, Lazarus, and Daziel were watching the three girls interact.

"Do you think it'll really work, Albus?" asked Daziel.

"I have my hopes, Daziel." replied Albus.

"You mean you don't know for sure?" asked Lazarus, looking slightly alarmed, "you know that - "

"Silence, Lazarus. I know nothing for sure. Only what can be. I'm only human, after all."

"I know, Albus, and I apologize. I'm just very concerned."

"We all are Lazarus. We all are."

"We all are what?" asked the MoF now that he's decided to join in on conversation.

"We all are looking forward to a goodnight's rest." supplied Lazarus. Cornelius was too much of a fool to be able to really know what was going on.

"Oh."


	3. Chapter Three: Revealed

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Aw, c'mon, do I really have to say it? Please don't make me - oh fine. *grudgingly* I don't own Harry Potter and Company. *glares* There, I said it. Happy?

And the Thanks go to…

****

EclypsCC1: Thank ye kindly.

****

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: why thank ye very much, I want to get the updates to maybe once a week, but Sari and Nokomis can be very difficult at times… -.-

****

bmiller669: thanks a lot. And yes, Remus will make an appearance in this story…altho I won't say why….

****

Under the moons Influence: thank you for reviewing!!! I've read your stories and they're absolutely brilliant!!!! Review again, please!!!!

****

Sarah-Anna: I would love to tell you the difference between Moon Wolves and Night Wolves, but I'm going to eventually put their history on another chapter in the future. If you give me your e-mail address, I'll e-mail the info to you before it gets posted….but only the difference, not the history!!!

****

Kittylace: thanx, I've always loved languages and the way they sound. I'm even learing Tolkein's Elvish! ^^ unlike Tolkein, tho, I just make up a word that sounds good. Dou'raan is hard tho, cuz all the words have to be made in an 'o' shape, since Dementors don't really have mouths….ish….

****

carolyn: thank ye, in the beginning I kept messing up and would start writing in first person, it got really annoying! lol

****

Gwen Rose: hey Gwen, thank ye for reviewing. I didn't know Michelle had a charmed laptop…I want one!! Anywayz, tell Quinn that that time of the month is another reason I'm Moony (lol!), tell Michelle that she couldn't have heard any of those languages before because I have created them….although Necrian might sound a bit like Elvish…*shrugs* I dunno, and tell Paige that if she sends me a Howler I'll send Kenaze after her. :P

Ah yesh, tell Ra - er, I mean, tell Padfoot that Moony says hi!

****

Elvensorceress: write me in your classes more often….tis nice cuz I get bored very easily fourth period.

****

SilverDawn: thanx a lot for reviewing!! I really love your stories, they're awesome! Sorry I took so long in getting this chapter up….I started about two other stories and I'm trying to create a couple mangas, but that's not the point.

****

Apple queen: thankies! And I'm sorry Bobby, er, disappeared….here's Josh! *hands Apple queen a Dementor* and he won't turn to dust when he gets hugged either!! *hugs Josh* see? *Josh twitches* he just gets these odd spasms every now and then

Chapter Three: Revealed

Necrosia was the only one sitting in the common room when Hermione came down. Yawning, she said, "You're up early."

"As are you." Necrosia replied.

"I like to stop at the Library before breakfast begins, sometimes. What's your excuse?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"You just did."

"But will you answer."

Necrosia was silent a moment.

"The silence." she said at last.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, sitting down in the armchair across from Necrosia, all thoughts of the Library forgotten.

"It woke me. The silence, I mean." Necrosia said after some hesitation. The only human she had ever truly confided in had escaped two years ago. Necrosia grew very sad at this thought, she missed him. He had always been able to make her laugh…

Hermione shivered.

"That's odd. It's quite cold in here, isn't it?" she asked.

'Crud, I did it again.' Necrosia thought, then turned off her Dementor's Aura. It always happened when she thought about it…

Hermione frowned.

"That's really weird, I must have had a cold flash or something." she said. Necrosia sat there silently. Hermione cleared her voice.

"Um, I tried to look up Aschkaean in the World Atlas. I couldn't find it anywhere. Is it UnPlotable?"

Necrosia almost sighed in relief. She hadn't expected the human girl to try and find Aschkaean, but at least she had given her an excuse.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Good morning, everyone!" said an extremely cheerful voice coming down the stairs, which was followed by a grunt.

"There's no such thing as a good morning."

"Oh cheer up Nokomis!" said the cheerful voice which apparently belonged to Sari.

Nokomis just glared daggers at Sari. Sari looked over at Hermione and Necrosia.

"What do you two think?" she asked, plopping down on the couch, "is there such thing as a good morning or not?"

"I think it depends on the mood you're in when you went to bed." replied Hermione, sounding slightly scholarly. Again, Necrosia remained silent. This time it wasn't because she didn't want to answer, but it was because she didn't know _how_ to answer. She was completely clueless about this life.

"Ooh, look at the time, we better get to breakfast so we aren't late for Potions!" exclaimed Hermione looking down at her watch. The girls agreed and went down to the Great Hall.

Nokomis was the first to go through the foreboding door to the Potions classroom. She was followed by Sari, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and lastly, Necrosia. As when they entered the Great Hall, all the students, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, turned their heads to stare at the newcomers.

"So our resident celebrities have finally decided to deign us with their presence. How absolutely _delightful_." said Professor Snape in his usual sarcastic tone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione silently took their seats, knowing it was no use trying to correct the formidable Potions Master. Nokomis looked slightly taken aback at his tone while Sari looked a bit shocked. No one had _ever _spoken to them like that. Necrosia tried to silently make her way to the seat behind Ron. He was tall so she figured her chances of being seen were infinitely less.

She was far from right.

Sari and Nokomis, having had proper princess training and everything, knew that the best course of action during a first meeting was to simply smile, nod, and remain silent while taking their seats in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Necrosia didn't have this knowledge.

Nor did she realize that when Dumbledore had said "uniform" he meant the _school_ uniform. Not her Dementor one.

"What's this? Does the precious princess not like being spoken to by a mere _subject_?" said Professor Snape, rounding on Necrosia. Necrosia just looked up at him from under her hood.

"Also, why aren't you wearing your uniform, your highness? Or are you too good for that?" he added. By saying 'your highness' he already had her annoyed, but the man understood how powerful the use of languages really was and knew how to twist the most casual sentence into a deep insult. As a Necromancer, Necrosia knew as well that language was a powerful weapon, because it was her voice that controlled the Dead, so she also knew he was just toying with her to get a reaction.

Although she wasn't supposed to listen to her Necromantic side at Hogwarts.

"My name is Necrosia, Professor, not 'your highness'." she replied in a slightly fake-but-sounds-real innocent tone.

But who were the humans to tell a Necromancer what to do?

"Could you please remove your hood then, _princess_? The Byehvimm Potion is one of the most dangerous potions to create. By having your hood up you will not be able to see whether you must jump aside or not." replied Snape, his eyes flickering for but a second to the boy Necrosia was sitting next to. Necrosia made a small noise which sounded suspiciously like a snort.

'Humans. Here a human man insults me and yet is concerned for me at the same time because I'm sitting next to a human boy who has an emotional level of fear that I haven't felt off anyone since leaving Azkaban, and I was _surrounded_ by _convicted felons _there!' Necrosia thought.

"Something funny princess?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow and an evil-like look on his face.

"Nothing that would appeal to your particular brand of humour."

"Sir."

"…."

"You shall refer to me as either professor or sir, princess or not. And you will take off that hood or I shall take it off for you."

"How kind of you to do that for me…._sir_." Necrosia replied, matching him tone for tone. She felt a short surge of irritation directed towards her, then a feeling of calming remembrance. Necrosia narrowed her eyes.

'So he knows,' she thought, 'he knows the most powerful tool of a Necromancer is their voice.'

As she sat there thinking, Professor Snape reached out and pulled back her hood. He wasn't about to let this princess get the better of him. Particularly not this one.

Necrosia blinked a few times, unaccustomed to receiving so much light at once. When she opened her eyes fully, she saw that Snape's face hadn't changed a bit, but she felt his strong surge of complete surprise. She looked around at everyone and a few audible gasps were heard.

That wasn't surprising, though. If the students and teachers thought that Sari's silver hair was strange, or Nokomis' hair, it was old news now. Before, Necrosia had always kept her hood up, so no one had really known what she looked like. All they could see was the bottom part of her face and her hands, which most described were as white as a vampire's. Everyone now saw that she was indeed as white as a vampire. Her hair was even whiter than her skin, as white a unicorn's mane and tail and the two front streaks were silver. And then there were her eyes. 

People said Harry's eyes were amazing, being the unnatural bright green that they were, but Necrosia had him _beat_. It's not every day you see a girl with swirling gold and silver eyes. They seemed to be hypnotizing whoever she stared intently at.

"Well then," remarked Professor Snape, "that's settled then. Today we will be brewing the Byehvimm Potion. As none of you know, this potion consists of extremely dangerous elements that _must be watched closely_. If you do not make sure that the Phoenix Feather _does not_ go within six inches of the flame or potion prematurely. The effects will be catastrophic. Go get your materials and begin making your attempt. Now!"

There was a sudden rush to get to the front of the room. Sari and Nokomis pulled back Necrosia to the back of the line so they could talk.

"Took you long enough!" exclaimed Nokomis.

"Nokomis!" scolded Sari, "for a princess you have no tact." Nokomis just rolled her eyes.

"You Moon Wolves are so -"

"We Moon Wolves are so _what_, Night Wolf." demanded Sari, with narrowed eyes.

"You _both_ are acting like _humans_." interrupted Necrosia, the gold in her swirling eyes out growing the silver.

"Why do your eyes do that though?" asked Nokomis, fascinated by the swirling in Necrosia's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, Nokomis hypnotized by the swirling, Necrosia mystified that anyone could find her so fascinating.

"Um, I - don't - know, really." she replied at last.

"Are you girls going to get your ingredients or are you going to stand there and discuss politics." said Snape, leaning against his desk with his arms folded against his chest.

"Sorry professor. We'll get started on our potion right away, sir." said Sari immediately. She led her two fellow princesses to the front of the room and they began to work on their potion. 

Necrosia was deeply annoyed by the time they all got back to the common room at the end of the day. Every person in the school was feeling curiosity, fascination, wonderment, and fear. Since she could sense all of this, it was beginning to annoy her. Feeling the same emotions going on a virtual roller coaster ride, some people feeling one emotion more strongly and others their particular emotions more strongly, had almost made her sick. At least in Azkaban she only felt the same level of emotions which only changed when the Dementors moved. She started going up the stairs when a voice from the common room got her attention.

"Where're you going, Necrosia?" asked Sari.

"Bed."

"Why? It's still fairly early."

"I'm tired."

"Oh…well…if you want to."

Necrosia merely made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a grunt and went to bed. Sari was still standing at the bottom of the stairs when she heard the door close.

"Let her be, Sari. Today was probably pretty rough for her." said Nokomis showing a rare image of concern for others.

"Alright, but tomorrow I'm helping her whether she likes it or not."

"Whatever, Moon Wolf."


	4. Chapter Four: The Familiarity of Unfamil...

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful universe of Harry Potter. They belong to Her Intellectual Geniusness, J.K Rowling. All I own is Necrosia, Nokomis, Sari, Kenaze, Anazia, Necrian, Dou'raan, Silarii, and Lunai. Please dun steal them from me!!!

N/N: sorry I took so long, but schoolwork (*casts Fira on all homework in her sight*) had decided to hold me hostage for a while, not to mention trying to update/begin other stories, making my own hoodies, fixing a pair of shoes so they look really cool, sewing a sticker onto my bookbag (stickers don't like to stay sticky forever you know), painting flames onto my bookbag, making my costume for Halloween (Lulu! Tis me nicknamesake.) oki, also, if you want me to advertise anything, I'll do it. If only for the sake of being able to type. ^_^ Thankies are at the bottom.

Chapter Four: The Familiarity of Unfamiliarity

"The black robe definitely works for you." Said Sari the next day as they were getting ready for their classes. Necrosia frowned.

"I don't like it." She replied flatly.

"I completely agree with you. I _hate_ uniforms." Said Nokomis walking in.

"What's wrong with it? Well ok, the Gryffindor colours generally clash with you, Necrosia, but it still looks alright!" said Sari, desperately trying to make Necrosia smile.

"I should be in Slytherin," Necrosia muttered, "it's too – _dahkh*_ – bright here."

"Hmm? I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that." Said Sari.

"Nevermind."

"Come _on_ already! I want some _food_." Whined Nokomis.

"There you three are! Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast!" exclaimed Hermione as she burst through the door right when Sari opened her mouth to say something reproving to Nokomis.

"Finally!" yelled Nokomis as she walked toward the door, "I've been trying to get them going for ages!" Then Nokomis left."Nokomis…." Started Sari as she began walking after the Night Wolf and left as well. Silently, Necrosia watched the two girls leave then turned once again to her reflection in the mirror, frowning once more.

"You look _fine_ dear. Now just go out and give that pale skin of yours some colour, hmm?" said the mirror. Necrosia glared at it and muttered darkly in Dou'raan.

"It's right you know." Said Hermione. Necrosia nearly jumped. She had forgotten that Hermione was still in the room.

"You do look nice. It lets us all see your face," Hermione said, then shook her head, "there were bets going around about what you looked like under your hood. No one expected – "

"'MIONE!! HURRY UP!" came Ron's bellow from the common room.

"Shall we go then?" asked Necrosia. Hermione nodded and the two girls walked down to the common room where Ron and Harry were awaiting them. Nokomis had apparently dragged Sari to the Great Hall ahead of them. Before Hermione could even reach the bottom step when Ron approached her.

"'Mione, you have to help me! I don't get the Transfiguration homework at all." Ron pleaded, giving Hermione his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well maybe you should have done it last night when we were in the Library instead of looking up all those books on Quidditch!" reprimanded Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron whined. Hermione gave a defeated sort of sigh.

"Oh fine, fine. Let's get down to the Great Hall quickly then. It's our first class of the day you know." Replied Hermione. The two Gryffindors quickly exited the common room. Ron pestering Hermione with question after question while Hermione patiently answered them all. With an amused look on his face, Harry watched the two leave.

"I wonder if she'll ever notice." Necrosia said abruptly, standing beside Harry.

"Notice what?" he asked turning towards her.

"That he likes her immensely"

"Oh that. I don't think she noticed all last year either."

This got a twitching corner of a lip from Necrosia.

"Shall we get going to the Great Hall?"

"Certainly"

The two began the trek towards the Great Hall. After a moment, Harry broke the silence.

"Can you tell if she likes him back? Guys I can tell, girls….girls are complete mystery to me." Necrosia chuckled, then sighed.

"You promise me that you won't say anything to either Ron or Hermione? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"Of course."

"She holds a strong love in her heart, so strong that I am able to tell who it is. But it is not Ron."

"Ron will not be happy when he finds that out. Wait a sec, what do you mean you can tell who it is?"

"I can sense other people's emotions the way a Dementor sucks the happiness out of people." Harry shuddered at this.

"Can you tell me who?"

Necrosia looked sharply at Harry.

"She hasn't told you?"

"No. Well, not yet. I assume she'll tell me eventually."

"Then you can wait until then."

"Aw c'mon!"

"Absolutely not."

"Can you at least tell me if it's me?"

"The love she holds for you is like the kind a sister feels for her brother. Nothing more. That's the same kind of love she has for Ron."

"Ahhhh. Is he a Gryffindor? Is he a he?"

"I don't know and yes."

"Hmm."

"I also know that you seem to harbour some feelings for a certain black haired Night Wolf." Said Necrosia with a side-ways glance at Harry. Harry could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Well, er, um, uh, you see – " Harry stammered.

"You needn't explain anything to me."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and then sat down across next to Necrosia, as they had finally reached their table in the Great Hall.

"Hey! We got DADA all this afternoon!!" exclaimed Nokomis, "Do y'think he'll let us swordfight?"

"Nokomis, not everything can be solved with a sword fight." Said Sari rolling her eyes.

"Yes it can."

"No it can't."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't."

"Yes it can."

"Who's the DADA teacher?" Necrosia cut in, not wanting to have to listen to their bickering all through breakfast.

"Professor Lupin again!" Harry exclaimed happily, "he taught us in our third year, too. He's the best one we've ever had." Ron nodded his head in agreement as he had his mouth chock full of food. Hermione didn't answer, she was reading another book. Necrosia looked up at the High Table.

"Which one is he?" she asked.

"The one sitting next to Snape, with the brown hair. You can't see it from here, but there a couple gray hairs too." Said Harry pointing. Professor Lupin saw him pointing and waved smilingly at him. Harry waved back. Necrosia frowned.

"He feels – different." She said, "I felt an aura like his before but I can't place it."

"That might be because, well, um, becauseheisawerewolf." Harry replied, saying the last bit very fast.

"Oh yes, I recognize it now." Necrosia then turned back to her breakfast.

"You're ok with it?"

"Ok with what?"

"The DADA teacher being a werewolf."

"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Necrosia.

'I've only lived my entire life with Dementors on Azkaban.' Necrosia thought to herself.

"Well, some people are biased against werewolves, like some people think blood-lines are important." Replied Harry.

"It's not to me."

"Ok then. Um…yeah, sure."

The rest of the breakfast went on with everyone talking and eating and Necrosia sitting silently and watching, glancing up every now and then at Professor Lupin. He seemed so familiar to her….and yet she was sure that she had never met the man.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The six friends left the Great Hall after lunch and headed excitedly towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Luckily for them, the classroom was fairly close to the Great Hall so they didn't have to far to go. Even for all their hurrying they were still the last ones in the classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to talk to Professor Lupin for a moment before class and Sari and Nokomis took their seats. Only Necrosia froze in her tracks the moment she walked in the door. There, lying behind Professor Lupin's desk was a large black dog, staring straight at her.

'It can't be,' Necrosia thought, 'it can't. He couldn't be here. Unless – " and realization dawned on the necromancer. She now knew why Professor Lupin had seemed so familiar to her, even though the two had never met. How many times had she been told stories of their adventures? How many times had he told her of their time at Hogwarts? The large black dog got up and ran over to her, wagging its tail excitedly. Necrosia bent down and hugged the dog affectionately. She was acutely aware of the professor's and Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's shock.

"Hello Padfoot." She murmured into the dog's ear, "about time you found me." Then Necrosia smiled for the first time since she came to Hogwarts.

From their vantage point, Sari and Nokomis were able to see everything. Sari's jaw dropped.

"Is she_ smiling_?" she asked Nokomis

"Yeah. And to think, we've been trying so hard to get her to do that, when all it took was this dog to show up."

"Of all the things to make her smile, it's a dog. Oh the irony."

Dahkh – d*mn or durn. Take your pick.

****

Midnight: ta very much so. Is your Elven name Tokein's Elvish or made up? My Tolkein's Elvish name is Celeb'isiliana…although I dun think I created it correctly. *shrugs* its supposed to mean Silver Moon anyhow.


End file.
